


River of Gold

by afterandalasia



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Femdom, Smutlet, Watersports, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It amuses Narissa how it is that Nathaniel fancies himself the richest man in the Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Bingo square "Watersports".

It was almost distressingly easy, Narissa mused, to see Nathaniel pleased. He was pleased when he was allowed to kneel before her, he was pleased when he was allowed to be the one to bring her food, he was pleased to be the one to be allowed to undress her.

She had not anticipated, though, how pleased he was for her to piss upon him. The first time that they idea had come to her, she had been considering it as a way to see just how far he would go, and was surprised to see him beg for more.

“Please, Your Majesty. Please, let me take it... your beautiful gold, Your Majesty.”

Even she had to admit that he looked rather fetching on his knees like this, running his hands adoringly over her thighs as she reclined on a chair with her legs akimbo. She had been drinking water all through the day, and was still turning the stem of a crystal glass in her hand as Nathaniel kissed the inside of her knee with trembling lips. She paused for a moment, pursing her lips, then drained the rest of the glass and set it aside.

She could feel the fullness of her bladder as she ran one hand across her lower belly; it felt almost distended, firm beneath her hand. Closing her eyes, Narissa rolled her head back and moved her other hand lower still, down to her pussy with its frame of black and silver hairs. Fingers spread her lower lips, and she let them glide, knowing exactly where to touch herself for it to get her going fast and hard. It took barely any time before she was wet around her fingers, her bladder tightening every sensation, Nathaniel’s look of adoration and breathless anticipation between her knees.

“Please, Your Majesty,” said Nathaniel again, desperation keening into his voice. “I want you, I want this.”

“You want me to piss on you, Nathaniel? Get you all hot and wet and leave you smelling of me?”

“Oh, yes, yes.”

He ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh, and she wasn’t sure whether it was that or the words or her fingers running circles around her clit that tipped her over the edge. A shudder ran through her body as orgasm took her, muscles clenching, and in the same moment she let go of the pressure. Piss swept over her thighs, and she heard Nathaniel moan as it splashed across his face, his mouth still suckling at her leg for the taste of it, of her. Glorious relief flooded through her even as the aftershocks of her climax slowed, diminished, and then there was just Nathaniel’s panting, and the dripping urine falling to the floor, and the glorious warm afterglow of both.

“You like that, Nathaniel?” she crooned, reaching out to run one hand through his hair. His face was all wet and shiny, and she could feel dampness beneath her fingers as well. “You like to taste me, feel me all over your face?”

He looked up at her with ardent adoration, and she wondered vaguely how it had taken her so long to realise how satisfying it could be to let him act upon it. “Your gold, Majesty, is finer than any in the Royal Treasury.”

Narissa laughed at the words, gleeful, and he gave a dopey smile which meant that he probably didn’t understand why she was laughing, but was pleased to see her laugh anyway. She placed a kiss on her fingertips, then pressed it to his waiting mouth. “Well, then, you must be the richest man in all Andalasia.”

“Oh, Your Majesty, I am sure that I am.”


End file.
